


Control

by lunestardrops



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, Prince!Mark, Psychological, Unrequited Love, doyoung is really evil in this i'm sorry [head in hands], kinda dark ngl, king!johnny, king!taeyong, royal advisor!doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunestardrops/pseuds/lunestardrops
Summary: Mark doesn't know when he starts living as the soul inside of him, The Other, instead of himself.orMark Lee is at the young age of 14 when his parents’ royal advisor, Doyoung Kim, sends him out to the middle of Dream Forest, alone. Mark doesn’t know any better, doesn’t think to ask his parents if this was even okay. But Taeyong’s only tie to the kingdom was Mark. And Advisor Kim had always been in love with the second King of Kwangya.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Liu Yang Yang, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to control !!! this has been in the making for some time now but with some encouragement from admin koala ([@Nwriterthoughts](https://twitter.com/Nwriterthoughts)) my brain has been bursting with ideas for this storyline lately !

Mark is 6 when he first hears of Advisor Kim's plan to ruin the Kingdom from the inside out. Taeyong has just left the room and Doyoung has Mark on his lap while they rock back and forth in front of the library window. "Do you know?' he hisses into the little boy's ear, "That it would be a great honor to snap the neck of your dear and grand Father, Mark?"

Mark begins to shake and Doyoung tightens his grip on his shoulders. "Ah, ah. It is not your time. Do not make me scramble my plans up."

Little 6 year old Mark breaks, he sobs and wails and Taeyong runs into the room with wide worried eyes, an obviously tired looking Johnny following close behind. Taeyong rushes to scoop Mark out of Doyoung's arms and tires to calm him down. It is only when Mark's head is tucked into Taeyong's shoulders, soft sniffles the only sound filling the room, that Taeyong speaks up.

"Doie, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, Tae. I was just telling him about the garden flowers and he started crying," to anyone else, Doyoung would've fooled the entire Kingdom with how sincere and lost he sounded.

But just like his Father, Mark never trusted easily. And he always heard through lies. It didn't matter how convincing you were, he wouldn't believe you.

Johnny sighs from the doorway and makes his way over to the trio, sliding his hand through Taeyong's free one, and shoots a glare towards the advisor, that Taeyong doesn't see.

"Well, Advisor Kim, if you'll excuse us, we'll be off to bed now."

And that, dear readers, is where the story truly begins.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter! this story is a bit odd and twisted. screws with your mind just a bit and i do hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment or drop by on my cc, even if it's something small it can do wonders on my productivity! the story really picks up in Chapter 2, which will hopefully be out this saturday or sunday :D <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonscripter)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/luneseong)


End file.
